You Are My World
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: Dean had been thinking a lot about his and Roman's life and he knows he wants more from it. After a hard fought match and Roman gets rushed to the hospital, and Dean gets the answer to his own question.


**You Are**

Dean was sitting in the back with Jo as they just said good-luck to Roman who was going out to have his match with Strowman. Dean had been thinking a lot about things since they had told Roman's family that they were together. Roman's parents were so happy to hear that their son was going to be ok that he was willing to love again. Dean has known that all Roman's parents wanted was for their son and granddaughter was to be happy. Dean had always thought that marriage was a joke, a ring and a piece paper meant nothing if you didn't have the love to back it up. Dean knew that Roman loved him just as much as he loved Roman, they were fathers to Jo. But Dean still felt that something was missing from his and Roman's life. And of course, it was Maria's words that kept coming back to him about the two getting married. Dean had been tempted to talk to Jo about it but he knew that she couldn't keep it a secret if he wanted to surprise Roman. Dean was so conflicted and knew that without a doubt what he wanted and that was then to be a family at all cost. Dean looked up as the door opened and in walked Seth with a few drinks and two plates of food.

"Thought you two might be hungry and or thirsty." Seth said

"Thank you, Uncle Seth." Jo said as she took a bottle of water and a plate of food. Seth walked over to where Dean had been sitting in the chair watching the monitor and handed him a drink.

"Thanks, but I am not hungry though." Dean said as Seth sat next to him.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Seth asked as Dean looked over to Jo who was intently watching her Daddy.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking these past few months, since we told Roman's parents." Dean said in a whisper so Jo couldn't hear them.

"What kind of things, please don't tell me now that you have him you're going to give it up?" Seth asked as Dean nodded his head quickly.

"God no, I love him he's my whole world and that little girl she means everything to me." Dean said taking a swig of water.

"Ok then what kinds of things are you thinking about?" Seth asked as Dean turned to his brother and friend and couldn't help but to smile.

"That I know that this is it for me Roman and Jo there all I need to be happy. But it something that Roman's mom asked sent me for a loop." Dean said

"What could she have said?" Seth asked

"She asked about Roman and I getting married." Dean said

"Wow, what did you say, I mean you and the whole don't need a ring and a piece of paper to prove your love." Seth said

"That's just it, that's always been my motto, and all I said was that everything was new to us and we didn't want to rush it. But it's what Roman said and the way he said it." Dean said

"What could he have said that has you thinking so much?" Seth asked

"He pulled out my line we don't need rings or a piece of paper, but it was the weak smile he had on his face when he said it." Dean said

"So, let me get this straight you who never wanted or believed in marriage, want to get married to him?" Seth asked

"Yeah, I do, I have been thinking about it so much I want to make us a true family. Gia said it to me that Roman and I can get married and I really want to." Dean said

"Then you should ask him, and don't think you can't cause you two have Jo, I'll take her for the night so you two can get engaged and have a little fun." Seth said as he wiggled his eyes. Dean smiled but ended up smacking Seth's shoulder. The two of them were talking amongst themselves they were not watching the match till Jo yelled.

"DADDY!" Jo yelled as both Seth and Dean looked up to see that Roman was laid out on the outside having a hard time breathing and bleeding. Jo ran to her dad as Dean picked her up and held her tightly she started to cry as Dean rubbed her back. Seth left the room and headed to the gorilla to see if he could find out anything. Dean was holding their little girl in his arms as they watched as he was being loaded into the ambulance. As if it wasn't bad enough Strowman pulled Roman out of the ambulance and started to roll him toward the edge of the backstage area. Dean was quick to cover Jo's eyes and turn her head away from it. They finally got Strowman way from him and they flipped the gurney over with Roman still strapped to it. The door opened and in walked Seth to see that Dean was pissed and Jo was upset. Holding his arms out he took Jo and held her tightly as she soon stopped.

"Dean there taking him to the hospital, Strowman is locked in a room go with him and I'll take care of Jo." Seth said

"I want Daddy." Jo cried as Dean was right there taking Jo back and hugging her tightly as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you Jo and right now I have to go with daddy. They won't allow you back there so, please go with Uncle Seth and I'll call as soon as I hear anything. Ok I love you baby." Dean said

"Ok I love you to Dad, tell Daddy that I love him too." Jo said

"I will baby." Dean said

"Go and don't worry I'll keep her safe, and Dean I think you have your answer to all your thinking, don't you?" Seth asked

"Yeah bro I do." Dean said as he left the room half of his heart was left in that room with his and Roman's daughter but the other half was with his partner, boyfriend, lover hell hopefully by the end of tonight fiancé. Dean made it to the ambulance just as they loaded Roman into it and Kurt Angel looked at the EMT's and pushed Dean in to the back. Dean immediately took Roman's hand into his as they were on their way to the hospital. Dean wasn't really paying attention to the EMT's and what they were saying till they pulled up to the hospital and they separated him and Roman. A woman walked up to him and tapped his shoulder, turning to look at her he wanted to yell but knew he couldn't.

"Sir does he have any emergency contacts?" She asked

"Me and his mom. That man back there is my world." Dean said as the tears started and she guided him to a room.

"Sir wait here, the doctor will be in shortly." She said as Dean was at a loss at how to feel and what to do. He put his head down and in his hands as he let a few tears fall for his life was slowing down. He didn't know how long he was sitting there but he knew that he needed to at least pray.

"Please Gia watch over him, I can't lose him, not now, not when I finally see it all so clearly." Dean said as there was a knock at the door and it opened in walked a doctor.

"Hello Mr. Ambrose, I am Dr. O'Conner. You, are listed as Mr. Reigns POA, I am going to give it to you straight, he has two broken ribs, three bruised ribs, and some internal injuries that do not require surgery. Just plenty of rest and relaxation. He will be staying overnight." Dr. O'Conner said

"May I stay with him please?" Dean asked

"Sure, I'll get you a cot brought in." Dr. O'Conner said, "A nurse will be in, in a few to take you to his room. Feel free to use that phone to make any call you need to."

"Thank you, doctor." Dean said as he picked up the phone and dialed Seth's number.

"Hello." Seth said in a whisper.

"Hey, is she ok?" Dean asked

"She's asleep, so, how is he?" Seth asked as Dean sighed thinking about what he was just told.

"Two broken ribs, three bruised ribs and some internal injuries that don't require surgery. He's being kept overnight." Dean said

"Ok you stay take care of him, and don't worry about Jo. I have her safe. We'll see you in the morning." Seth said

"Seth, I don't know how to thank you for everything you have done for us in this last year." Dean said

"You'll let me be your best man at the wedding." Seth said as Dean couldn't help but smile at that.

"You got it." Dean said as the door opened. "Look I have to go there here to take me to him. Tell Jo I love her and that me and Daddy will see her in the morning."

"I will." Seth said as Dean hung up the phone and followed the nurse to the elevator and she hit a button. Once on the third floor she walked him to room 345.

"He's resting so let him wake up on his own." She said as Dean walked in to find his lover, partner, boyfriend lying in bed shirt less with his ribs wrapped up. Dean walked over and took Roman's hand into his and brought it to his lips kissing it.

"I love you Roman, so much. Rest baby and I'll be here." Dean said as he laid his head on the bed next to Roman's hand. All he could think about at that moment was a song that fit what he was thinking and going through right now. Pulling out his phone he pulled up his music app and found the song hitting play. As the song started to play Dean felt the need to sing it to Roman letting him know that he was it for him.

Baby when I look at you

You know it breaks my heart in two

How beautiful you are

I've seen you in a million dreams

Now you're finally here with me

We will never be apart

I want to hold you forever

That's all I'll ever need

You are my love

You are my life

My heart and soul

The truest friend I've ever known

You are my world

All of my dreams

My fantasy, my reality

I love everything you are

Every time I close my eyes

It hits me so deep inside

How real this feeling is

I'm intoxicated by your touch

It's a sweet, sweet rush

I'm in love with your kiss

You're the one I trust the most

You change me

You are my love

You are my life

My heart and soul

The truest friend I've ever known

You are my world

All of my dreams

My fantasy, my reality

I love everything you are

You are my love

You are my life

My heart and soul

The truest friend I've ever known

You are my world

All of my dreams

My fantasy, my reality

I love everything you are

Everything, I love everything you are

Dean knew that he himself was an emotional mess so he wasn't surprised that he fell asleep. Dean heard talking and he opened his eyes and seen that the TV was on so he lifted his head to see the gray eyes of Roman looking at him.

"Hey Baby boy. You ok?" Roman asked as Dean sat up shot up onto the side of the bed carefully to sit next to Roman and leaned down to kiss him.

"I am now. That you are awake, I love you so much Roman, when I saw what he did to you I was torn between coming to help you and keeping Jo from seeing it." Dean said

"Well I am glad that you kept her from seeing it. So, where is she?" Roman asked

"Asleep at the hotel, Uncle Seth took her so I could be here for you." Dean said

"I love you Dean, I have to say that I woke up not long after you started to sing to me. I loved the song by the way. And it's true You Are everything to me." Roman said

"Good cause you and Jo are my everything and I want it all with you Roman. And when I say everything I mean everything, you, me, and Jo were a family no matter what. And I have been thinking about this since we told your parents and after tonight talking to Seth and everything that happen I know I want it even more." Dean said as he kissed Roman's forehead.

"Baby boy we are a family, we have it all, there is nothing more…" Roman said as Dean placed his finger to Roman's lips.

"Shh, yes there is. Roman Dominic Reigns will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world. I know I said I don't need the ring or the paper. But with you I want it all, the rings, the paper the kids and most importantly the title of husband." Dean said as Roman had a few tears in his eyes. Roman couldn't believe his ears Dean was asking him to marry him. Dean looked on as Roman was just sitting there, Dean was starting to think maybe he was wrong and Roman didn't want to marry him, he started to tear up.

"Yes, Dean I'll marry you. I have wanted to ask you since we got together but I know how you are with the whole marriage deal. But I too want it all too with you." Roman said as Dean leaned down and kissed his soon to be husband. Roman didn't care how injured he was he pulled Dean into the bed with him.

"Ro no your…" Dean started

"I don't care I want to hold my soon to be husband, now shut up and come here." Roman said as he scooted over and Dean laid down next to him lying his head on Roman's shoulder and laid his arm gently over Roman's ribs.

"This ok?" Dean asked

"Absolutely." Roman said as he kissed Dean head and the two of them feel asleep. The nurse walked in an hour later to check her patient's vitals, she saw him with is arm around the other man as the two slept. She wrote down the vital signs and clicked a few buttons on the machines and turned the lights out and left them alone.

Dean felt himself start to stiffen up from lying in the same position all night long in this little ass bed. He tried to move but Roman held on to him tightly holding him in place. The mumble of voices we're starting to make more sense to him as he made out Seth's voice and Jo's. He opened his eyes and saw the smile on Roman's face knowing that they were caught.

"Good morning baby girl." Roman said

"Daddy you're ok?" Jo said as Roman, left Dean go and he sat up to make room for their daughter to climb onto the bed.

"I am, Dad stayed here all night to keep me safe, what about you?" Roman asked

"Uncle Seth took great care of me." Jo said

"So. What's the verdict?" Seth asked

"Yes." Dean said as Seth smiled Joelle looked between her dad's and Uncle.

"What's going on?" Jo asked as Roman used the buttons to sit himself up a little more and smiled at their daughter.

"Well baby girl your Dad here asked me to Marry him, and I said yes." Roman said as Jo looked to her dad and then to her daddy, she couldn't help the smile that was plastered on her face.

"What about you Uncle Seth what were you talking about?" Jo asked

"Well your dad and I were talking, and he said he didn't know how to thank me for helping out with everything this last year. And I told him that he could thank me by letting me be his best man." Seth said

"And I can't wait to make you my husband." Dean said

"Me either." Roman said as the adults sat around and talking about things while Jo enjoyed the fact that her family was whole once again. Dean knew all they had left was to tell Roman's family about their upcoming wedding.


End file.
